Marco x Ace
by Luna Weills
Summary: les différents étapes importante dans la relation de Marco et Ace.
1. 1-la solitude

Chapitre 1 : la solitude

POV Marco :

J'étais un phénix, un oiseaux mythique qui avait la capacité de se régénérer. J'étais immortel, j'allai vivre pendant des siècles mais j'étais seul. Bien sûr j'avais père et mes autres frères, j'avais mon meilleur ami Satch mais je restai seul. Je n'avais personne à véritablement aimer, à protéger, à aider. Je n'avais personne à prendre dans mes bras, à choyer. Alors quand la solitude m'était trop forte je m'envolais pour oublier ma peine. Là haut, le vent fouettait mon visage, je me sentais léger, je pouvais naviguer à mon gré loin de tout problème qui concernait mes compagnons, la santé fragile de père, et toute ces choses qui me faisais penser qu'un jour ils disparaîtraient et que moi je resterai encore plus seul qu'aujourd'hui. Dans ces moments là, dans les airs, j'avais l'impression d'être libre, je pouvais oublier ce qui rongeait mon cœur mes ce sentiment n'était que de courte durée.

Parfois père me demandait comment j'allai, quand il voyait que mon immortalité m'était insupportable à porter, et je lui répondais toujours que ça allait parce qu'au fond qu'est ce que j'aurai pu lui dire, que ça n'allait pas, que malgré tous l'amour que mes amis me portaient il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais envie de sentir la chaleur d'un corps près de moi quand j'allais me retirer dans mon lit. Mais cette chaleur ne m'était pas accordée, même mes flammes était froide, aucune chaleur n'en sortait, elles ne faisaient que tout détruire sur leur passage.

J'étais un phénix, j'allais vivre éternellement, mais à quoi bon l'être si mon destin était de voir mourir tous ceux que j'aimais, si j'étais condamner à errer seul. Alors si c'était pour vivre ainsi, autant mourir.

POV Ace :

Mon père était un monstre, un monstre qu'on a tué et si on venait à savoir qu'il avait eu un fils et que j'étais ce fils alors on me tuerait sur le champ sans aucune forme de préavis parce qu'après tout je suis le fils d'un monstre. Je me suis caché pendant toute mon enfance pour éviter d'avoir cet avenir et grâce à mon grand père adoptif j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai une famille qui m'aime, un petit frère qui ne tiens pas en place et que j'aime énormément mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, un jour, quelqu'un pourra m'aimer même en sachant qui étais mon père.

Je suis devenu pirate et pour oublier ma solitude malgré mon équipage je me suis fixé un objectif : battre Barbe Blanche, l'homme que mon père avait pour rival. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans l'ombre de mon père et même si aucun membre de mon équipage ne savait qui était celui qui avait aidé à ma conception, je pouvais sentir sa présence près de moi et ce fardeau m'étais dur à supporter. Je me sentais seul, prisonnier d'un passé que je n'ai jamais voulu mais je devais continuer à vivre ne serais ce que pour ma mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour moi.


	2. 2-la rencontre

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre

POV Marco:

Je venais de rejoindre père sur la terre ferme près de ce jeune garçon qui venait de lui tenir tête. Il avait protégé les membres de son équipage en dressant un mur de feu mais maintenant il était dans un sale état, couvert de blessure, inconscient sur le sol. Jinbeï n'avait pas été tendre avec lui mais vu dans quel état lui aussi se trouvait, ce garçon non plus ne l'avait pas ménagé.

-Que fait-on père ?, lui demandai-je sachant pertinemment vu le regard que père lui lancer qu'il voulait que ce garçon rejoigne notre équipage. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il aimait voir chez quelqu'un.

-Amène le à l'infirmerie et veille sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Que tout le monde embarque, on largue les amarres dans 5 minutes, cria t-il à la fin à tout le monde.

Je m'accroupis près de lui et dégagea ses cheveux qui cachait une partie de son visage. Je caressa doucement sa joue et soupira, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos vu sa détermination à battre Barbe Blanche. Je le souleva et le mis délicatement sur mes épaules pour éviter d'aggraver ses blessures. Je me dirigea vers le bateau mais m'arrêta à côté de Jinbeï qui venait de se relever péniblement. « Ça va ? » lui demandai-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda ce jeune garçon qui était sur mon dos.

-Fais attention à lui, Marco.

-Oui, lui répondis-je en resserrant ma prise sur lui. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Ace..., il s'appelle Portgas D Ace.

C'était un D, comme père, ça promettait. On n'allait pas manquer d'animation sur le bateau.

Ça faisait deux jours que je le veillai mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Pourtant les infirmières avaient dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures mais rien en deux jours. Cette situation commençait à m'inquiéter. Je l'avais observai attentivement durant tout ce temps. Il était plutôt mince, mais suffisamment musclé, ses cheveux était noires et il possédait des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, 26 pour être exact, je les avais compté pour passer le temps. Il semblait heureux, presque paisible quand il dormait, rien à voir avec le regard de détermination qu'il avait et l'entêtement dont il avait fait preuve face à père et Jinbeï. Je n'avais pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'on était partit de cette île, je ne le voulais pas. Bien sûr les commandants de l'équipage ne se sont pas dérangés pour me taquiner mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille seul dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors j'étais resté.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les avait ouvert puis fermé et avais continué à faire ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge complètement. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais approché de lui et m'était assit sur le bord de son lit. Une fois réveillé il me fixa longuement et examina la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. « Yoï, comment tu te sens ? ». Mais pour seule réponse, il se leva et se mit le plus loin possible de moi. Il avait ce regard de défi dans les yeux en me regardant et peut être même une pointe de colère. « Tu es sur le bateau de barbe blanche », lui dis je pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu étais blessais alors on t'a soigné.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? Sur quelle île ? Où est mon équipage ?

-On est en pleine mer et ton équipage va bien.

-Il faut que je parte.

-Attend, tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer, tentai-je de le retenir. Ah... Mais c'est pas vrai.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant et je le suivis tranquillement sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas faire plus de dix pas vu son état physique. Je le retrouva adosser près d'un mur tentant de reprendre sa respiration. « Alors calmer ?! Père veut que tu intègres l'équipage, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu es encore ici. Alors calme toi, repose toi et on avisera plus tard. ». Sur ce je m'éloigna de lui et me dirigea vers le pont pour prévenir père que son protégé venait de se réveiller.


	3. 3-le contact

Chapitre 3 : le contact

POV Marco :

Ace était resté tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse et les membres de son équipage c'étaient bien intégrés aux nôtres, néanmoins ce n'était pas le cas d'Ace. Il n'adressait la parole à personne, et lançait des regards de haine à père. Tous les jours il tentait de le tuer mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Malheureusement pour lui il était détenteur d'un fruit du démon et lorsqu'il combattait père, le plus souvent il se retrouvait à la mer et bien sûr comme il ne savait pas nager, il fallait aller le chercher. Ace était quelqu'un de turbulent, mais il mettait beaucoup d'ambiance sur le bateau. Depuis qu'il était là tout le monde semblait plus heureux et je sais que malgré ce que l'équipage disait sur lui, comme quoi il était turbulent, intenable et qu'il avait un sale caractère, ils l'adoraient tous.

Son fruit du démon lui correspondait plutôt bien. Le feu : Ace s'enflammait très facilement quand quelqu'un le provoquait. Une fois il avait même, dans un accès de colère, pratiquement brûlé une de nos voiles, mais heureusement j'avais réussit à contenir le feu grâce aux miennes. Ace c'était alors excuser en rougissant et était partit en courant se cacher à l'autre bout du bateau, ce qui m'arracha un léger sourire face à sa candeur. Je me sentais plutôt proche d'Ace même si à vrai dire on ne s'était jamais vraiment parler. Peut être était ce parce que c'était moi qui avait pris soin de lui pendant qu'il était alité au lit ou peut être était ce dû à nos fruits du démon qui était similaire mais j'avais l'impression de le comprendre. Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui m'échappait chez lui, c'était son regard. Il avait un regard si triste quand il ne prenait pas la peine de faire ressortir la colère qu'il avait à notre égard. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois assit par terre, le regard dans le vague avec un air triste que je n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Pourtant Ace n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de malheureux, au contraire, il paraissait plutôt respirer la joie de vivre. Il avait du souffrir dans son enfance, c'était la seule réponse que j'avais pu trouver pour expliquer cela.

Un matin je dû quitter pendant quelques jours le bateau pour rendre visite à un ami et, en même temps, un ennemi de père, un certain pirate roux que je n'aimait pas particulièrement. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le pont, voir personne, mais c'était l'aube et vu comment ils avaient bu hier soir pour fêter mon départ, ils devaient tous être en train de cuver dans divers coins du bateau. Seul père était là mais quand je lui dis au revoir et m'apprêtai à partir, j'aperçus une frimousse avec des tâches de rousseur appuyé contre le pont du bateau. Je lui adressa un signe de la main mais il se retourna en me montrant son dos ce qui fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtise Ace, je ne voudrai pas apprendre que père t'a tué sans faire exprès ou que tu tes noyé parce que personne n'a voulu se jeter à la mer pour te sauver et surtout ne détruit pas le bateau non plus.

-Pfff...

Ce fût la seule réponse que j'obtiens et il partit comme à son habitude en courant.

-Au moins il est venu te dire au revoir, fils. C'est déjà un début, me dit père.

-Prenait soin de lui pendant mon absence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas...

-Mais oui...

-Au revoir père, à dans deux jours.

Quand je revint sur le navire deux jours plus tard, tout le monde était sur le pont et me souhaitaient un bon retour parmi eux, mais Ace n'était pas là. Je le trouva à l'arrière du bateau, là où il avait l'habitude d'être quant il voulait réfléchir ou être seul. « Alors t'es encore en vie ?! », lui demandai-je. Il sursauta en entendant ma voix, et se retourna. Je lui souris et il se détourna de moi aussitôt pour regarder la mer mais j'avais vu dans son regard, qu'il y avait eu un éclat de joie dans ses yeux de me revoir ou peut être était ce la mienne de le voir en bonne santé. Je restai là à le regarder pendant une bonne heure puis, avant de partir faire mon rapport à père, je déposa un petit paquet à côté de lui.

-Tiens, cadeau, comme ça tu n'aura pas froid la nuit quand l'hiver arrivera. N'oublie pas que tu as toujours la cabine que nous t'avons donner.

Il ne fit aucun geste mais quand je partis je pu entendre au loin un bruit de papier qu'on arrache.


	4. 4-ses flammes

Chapitre 4 : ses flammes

POV Ace :

J'étais sur le bateau de ce vieux depuis 3 semaines. Je ne l'avais toujours pas battu et je passais mon temps tout seul dans un coin du bateau à réfléchir à de nouveaux stratagèmes pour arriver à mes fins. C'était Marco qui s'occuper de m'apporter mes repas ou la couverture, qu'il m'avait offert et que j'avais oublié à divers endroit du bateau les jours précédents, le soir quand la température tombait dans le négatif. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre nous, mais c'était simple, je ne parlais à personne. Marco était le commandant de la première flotte et semblait tout diriger sur ce bateau, tout le monde l'apprécier mais pour ma part, il m'était antipathique. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui enfin c'est ce que j'essayai de me convaincre. Un jour pourtant mon avis sur lui changea quelques peu et Marco devint une véritable fascination pour moi.

Ce jour là, j'étais à l'arrière du Moby Dick et je contemplais le ciel, quand j'aperçus un énorme oiseau tout bleu. Il était magnifique, ses ailes étaient grandes et d'un bleu éclatant. Il tournoyait au dessus de moi à quelques mètres et je ne pouvais pas en détacher mes yeux. Il se dirigea à l'avant du bateau et je courut derrière lui, je ne voulais pas le quitter du regard. J'arrivai au bout de quelques secondes sur le pont principal et tout le monde me vit débouler, la tête diriger vers le ciel, les yeux écarquiller d'admiration et la bouche grande ouverte. Satch s'approcha de moi. « C'est vrai que tu ne l'avais encore jamais vu sous cette forme. », me dit-il. Je le regarda avec interrogation, mais de qui parlait-il?! Et comprenant mon regard, il afficha un sourire.

\- Je te présente Marco le phénix.

\- C'est... c'est Marco?!

\- Oui il a mangé un fruit du démon comme toi. Toi tu es le feu et Marco est le phénix. Ses plumes sont semblables à des flammes, elles brûlent tous ce qu'elles touchent mais je suppose qu'à toi, elle ne te ferai aucun mal.

Je retourna à ma contemplation de ce phénix qui vint atterrir à quelques mètres de moi. Marco se transforma pour redevenir celui que je connaissais et s'approcha de nous avec un regard amusé. « Ferme la bouche, Ace, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. », dit il en riant. Me ressaisissant, je lui tira la langue et partit en courant rouge de honte.

Le lendemain, Marco m'apporta encore mon déjeuner et était sur le point de partir quand je le retint :

\- Marco, attend...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda t-il en se retournant

\- J'aurai voulu savoir... tes flammes... elles..., tentai je de demander, tout rouge, les yeux au sol, gêné.

Marco me sourit et s'assit prés de moi, il me tendis sa main qu'il avait transformé en flamme bleu. Mon regard naviguais entre sa main et son regard, puis je tendis la mienne et la toucha. Mes propres flammes réagirent immédiatement à celle de Marco et nos flammes se mélangèrent. J'étais fascinés par ce spectacle. Il entrelaça nos doigts. « les miennes sont froides tandis que les tiennes sont toutes chaudes. C'est assez agréable » constata t-il à voix haute. Il joua quelques instants avec mes doigts. « Tu as de la chance, les tiennes représentent la vie tandis que celle d'un phénix ne représentent que la mort. ». Je le regarda dans les yeux, il avait l'air tellement triste.

\- Mais toi tu peux voler. J'adorerai pouvoir voler dans le ciel. Tu dois te sentir vraiment libre, ça doit être un sentiment merveilleux, dis je en regardant ce ciel avec envie qui m'étais aujourd'hui. inaccessible.

\- Un jour je t'emmènerai sur mon dos si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je les étoiles pleins les yeux comme un enfant.

\- Oui, c'est promis, ria-t-il.

Puis Marco reparti et un petit rituel s'instaura entre nous. Tous les jours il venait m'apporter à manger, restait quelques minutes à parler avec moi puis repartait. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'intégrais l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.


	5. 5-une famille

Chapitre 5: une famille

POV Ace :

Je me sentais bien dans cette équipage mais il y a une chose que je ne comprenais pas et c'était cette manie qu'avait l'équipage à appeler Barbe Blanche « père ». Marco avait tenté de me l'expliquer mais rien à faire, je ne comprenais pas et parfois cette situation m'énervait. C'est vrai après tout, il n'était pas de la même famille et même s'il disait me considérer comme leur frère, un jour ou l'autre, il me rejetteront quant ils apprendront qui était mon père biologique. Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas encore me retrouver tous seul, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se mettent à me haïr et surtout je ne voulais pas que Marco me haïssent. Nous étions devenus proche tous les deux et aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. S'il découvrait un jour mes origines alors il me détesterai et cette idée m'était insupportable.

J'étais partit à l'arrière du bateau pour m'isoler un peu ce jour là. J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir sur ce que j'allai faire, après tout la situation devait changer. Soit je leur disait et ils me rejetteraient sans doute, soit je partais. Mais dans les deux cas, ces deux choix provoquer une immense douleur en moi. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et sourit en reconnaissant sa démarche.

\- Yoï.

\- Salut, Marco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde à côté de moi.

\- Rien de spécial, je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas et puis que pouvais je lui répondre. « Tu sais Ace, un jour il faudra bien que tu nous parles de ce que tu caches au fond de toi. », dit il en soupirant. Je me retourna brusquement vers lui et je pu voir un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il savoir?! Marco a toujours été un mystère pour moi, c'était comme si ses yeux pouvais lire en moi. Et chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens, je sentais comme des picotements dans tout mon corps. C'était terrifiant mais en même temps grisant comme sensation.

\- Qu'est ce qui te bloque, Ace ? Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ?

\- NON, criai je malgré moi, bien sûr que non.

Je ne voulais pas que Marco pense cela. Bien sûr que je lui faisait confiance, c'était justement à lui que je faisais le plus confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance bien sûr que oui. Je t'interdis de penser ce genre de chose.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Parce que... je... j'ai peur que tu... que tu me laisse tomber et que tu t'éloignes de moi, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête.

Un silence incrédule s'en suivit pour Marco.

\- Ace, je ne ferai jamais ça... Tu es mon frère et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber quoi qu'il puisse arriver ou quoi que tu puisse dire. Je t'aiderai toujours.

Je le regarda et au fond de moi j'espérai tellement qu'il dise vrai mais cette crainte ne me quittai pourtant pas. « Tu dis ça maintenant mais si tu savais la vérité alors tu ferai comme tous les autres. Tu me fuirais. », chuchotai-je si bas qu'il ne devait pas avoir entendu ce que je venais de dire.

Mais Marco se retourna complètement vers moi, il mit ses mains sur mes joues et caressa tout doucement celle de droite avec son pouce en faisant de léger cercle. « Ace tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant avec moi mais sache que je ne pourrai jamais te laisser, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Marco m'embrassa le front et partit rejoindre les autres. Je m'assit au sol contre la rambarde. Il avait raison, un jour ou l'autre, il l'apprendrait et il vaut mieux que ça soit par moi. Je lui devais au moins ça.

On était la nuit, tout le monde était partit se coucher, il fallait que je le fasse aujourd'hui avant que je ne change d'avis, avant que le peu de courage que Marco m'avait donner ne disparaisse.

Je me dirigea alors vers la cabine de Marco et leva la main pour toquer à la porte. Mais je me retrouvais là, la main en l'air, figé, incapable du moindre geste. Alors je la rabaissa et attendit de retrouver ce courage qui était en train de me quitter petit à petit. Et qu'est ce que j'allai faire?! Il allait ouvrir la porte et je lui dirai quoi ?! Je n'avais pas réfléchit à la suite en faîte. Il fallait que je le vois, que je lui parle, que je lui dise tout mais comment le faire?! J'étais perdu, déboussoler. Je tenais à lui et si jamais je le ce bousculait dans ma tête.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouva devant un Marco surprit de me voir devant celle-ci à cette heure.

\- Ace, qu'est ce que tu... ça va ?, me demanda t-il la voix et le regard remplit d'inquiétude en me voyant avec ce regard.

\- Je... tu... enfin... tu veux bien venir avec moi stp ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et je me dirigea vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Une fois devant, je resta sans bouger mais Marco posa une main sur mon épaule. Il avait compris évidemment, comme toujours. Je le regarda pour me donner du courage puis toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez mes enfants.

Nous étions dans la cabine du capitaine depuis au moins 20 minutes mais aucun mots n'avait été prononcés. Marco et Barbe Blanche attendais patiemment que je sois prêt alors je pris une grande bouffée d'air : « je m'appelle Gold D Ace, je suis le fils du roi des pirates. » ça y était, c'était dit. J'avais peur, je sentais mes membres tremblaient,je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, qu'ils me virent du bateau mais au lieu de ça j'attendis barbe blanche rire et quand j'osai enfin regarder Marco, il souriait.

-Mais... mais pourquoi, il était votre ennemi alors pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?!

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance qui est ton père pour nous, tu es un enfant de la mer comme nous tous. Et maintenant tu es notre frère et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Marco en s'approchant de moi.

-Marco...

\- Alors c'était ça qui te tracasser à ce point ?

Je dis oui d'un signe de tête et Marco me prit dans ses bras. J'avais ma tête sur son torse et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. Je ferma les yeux. J'aimai cette mélodie. J'étais à ma place, j'avais enfin trouver une famille qui m'aimait.


	6. 6-déception

Chapitre 6 : déception

C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais en règle générale je n'aimais pas le fêter. Cet événement me rappelé toujours de mauvais souvenir alors je m'isola dans la vigie pour être tranquille. J'étais là haut depuis deux bonnes heures quand j'entendis une voix que je reconnu aussitôt.

-Ace, appela Marco. Où est tu ?, Ace...

Mais je ne bougea pas, je n'avais pas envie de tenter d'expliquer mon comportement. Malheureusement j'entendis Marco montait ce qui signifiait que je n'allai pas pouvoir éviter un interrogatoire et le connaissant il ne partira pas avant d'avoir une explication.

-Ah, tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche.

Il s'assit près de moi et nous restâmes là en silence pendant un temps.

-Tu comptes m'en parler Ace ?

Je soupira, l'heure des explications étaient venu.

Je me décala un peu de lui et posa ma tête sur ses cuisses en m'emmitouflant dans la couverture qu'il m'avait offert. Je ferma les yeux, pris possession de sa main et me cala plus confortablement contre lui.

-Tu ressemble à un chat quand tu agis comme ça, me fit-il remarquer.

-Et alors ? Ça t'embêtes ?

-Non pas du tout, tu sais bien que tu fais ce que tu veux avec moi, dit-il en souriant.

-C'est mon anniversaire et je n'aime pas vraiment ce jour.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mauvais souvenir.

Je ne dis rien de plus et Marco ne me posa pas plus de question.

-Marco !, appela Satch

-Quoi ?, répondit il en criant pour ce faire entendre jusqu'en bas.

-Père veut te voir.

-J'arrive... Il faut que j'y aille Ace, m'informa t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

Je soupira et finit par me redresser mais je ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. La présence de Marco m'apaisait toujours et aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de cette présence.

-Tu reviens après ?, demandai-je innocemment.

-J'essayerai, et ce soir on va fêter ton anniversaire, que tu le veuilles ou non, rajouta t-il voyant que j'allai protester.

Je passa le reste de la journée dans la visière et Marco ne revint pas.

Quand le soir arriva, Satch vint me rejoindre, m'emmena jusqu'à la grande salle et je me rendis compte que tous l'équipage était présent pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je me força quelques peu à sourire et fis le tour de la pièce pour les remercier de leur surprise. Je remarqua très vite que Marco n'étais pas là mais en même temps Barbe Blanche non plus alors il allait sans doute arrivait plus tard mais quand le capitaine de ce navire entra, il n'y avait aucune trace de Marco.

La soirée fut très joyeuse et dura une bonne partie de la nuit mais au bout de quatre heures de festivité il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de celui dont j'attendais la venu. J'étais trop préoccupai à scruter la porte pour ne pas rater son arrivée que je n'arrivai pas à suivre la conversation qui se déroulait juste en face de moi. « Eh, Ace, il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas. », dis Satch le regard rieur. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », lui dis je en cachant ma gêne. Satch ne me répondit pas et n'aborda plus le sujet.

Au bout de six heures, j'abandonnai définitivement l'idée de le voir. J'étais déçu, triste et blessé mais après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'il était là ou non à mon anniversaire, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. J'essayai de suivre la conversation qui se tenait sur la table où j'étais mais au bout d'un moment la déception fut tellement forte que je baissa la tête pour éviter que mes compagnons ne voient les larmes dans mes yeux qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, c'était stupide, après tout il ne m'a jamais rien promis et encore moins qu'il viendrait.

J'étais tellement préoccupé à contrôler mes émotions que je ne sentis pas le bras qui se posait autour de mes épaules. « Joyeux anniversaire Ace », me dit une voix au creux de mon oreille. Je sursauta aussitôt en reconnaissant cette voix. « Marco... » dis je en me retournant. Il était là, il était venu. Marco fronça légèrement les sourcils et me serra dans ses bras. Ma tête posait contre son torse, ses bras enveloppant mon corps, et ses mains caressant mon dos, me cachai des autres et me permis de laisser échapper quelques larmes.

Une fois calmé je m'étais détaché de son emprise et Marco passa le reste de la soirée assit à côté de moi en passant de temps en temps une main dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos ou en me serrant contre lui.

POV Marco :

Je venais de raccompagner Ace jusqu'à son lit puis j'étais retourner voir les autres.

-Tu sais il n'a pas arrêté de quêter ton arrivée, me dit Satch une fois que je fus à sa portée. Pourquoi as tu mis si longtemps à arriver ?

-J'avais quelque chose à régler pour notre père.

-Je vois... En tout cas il avait l'air vraiment triste que tu ne sois pas là.

Était ce pour ça qu'il avait les larmes au yeux tout à l'heure me demandai-je à moi même en me souvenant de ses yeux.

Flash-back :

Je venais enfin de revenir sur le navire et me dirigea vers la grande salle où devais se dérouler la fête pour Ace, j'aurai aimé être là dès les début mais malheureusement je n'avais pas pu. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Ace dans la salle, il avait la tête baissée mais je ne m'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Je me dirigea alors vers lui, un sourire au lèvre, et passa mon bras autour de son épaule. Je m'approcha de son oreille et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Je le sentis sursauter et quand il se retourna vers moi je pu voir ses yeux remplient de larme. Je fronça les sourcils voyant mon frère dans cet état et voyant que ses larmes menaçaient de couler je le pris dans mes bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mon torse et j'accentua mes caresses dans son dos. Me retournant vers Satch, je lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence, et il me fit un signe de main pour me désigner, je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Ace au bout d'un moment se dégagea de mon emprise et m'offrit un léger sourire auquel je répondis aussitôt. Je m'assit près de lui et ne le quitta pas de la soirée, je ne voulais pas que des larmes réapparaissent dans ses yeux.


	7. 7-nouvelles fonctions

Chapitre 7 : les nouvelles fonctions

POV Ace :

J'étais devenu commandant de la seconde flotte depuis quelques semaines et je n'avais pas eu une seule minute à moi. Entre les membres de ma flotte et les rapports que je devais faire tous les jours qui me prenaient la plus grande partie de mon temps. Je n'avais pas vu Marco depuis une semaine bien que n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'étions partit en exploration pour père. Nos rapports étaient de plus en plus fusionnels au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Nous passions le plus claire de notre temps ensemble quand Marco était libre, avant que je ne sois commandant. Mais je suis devenu commandant et la masse de travail était elle que je n'avais plus eu le temps de m'éclipser ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

J'étais sur les nerfs ce matin, j'en avais marre de rester cloîtrer dans ma cabine a signé des papiers je n'avais pas pu me défouler et je savais qu'une autre journée ennuyeuse m'attendais. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et je l'autorisa à entrer.

-Salut, Ace.

-Salut, Tatch. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je voulais savoir si on allai avoir le privilège de t'avoir à notre table ce matin ? Ça fais longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu au petit déjeuner

-Excuse moi Tatch mais j'ai du boulot et oui en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de venir manger alors si c'est pour me poser ce genre de question, fou moi la paix tu veux ?! Répondis je avec de l'agacement et de la colère dans ma voix.

-Okay, okay, calme toi, je te laisse.

-C'est ça laisse moi.

La porte se referma et je soupira. Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler comme ça, je le savais mais ça avait été plus fort que moi.

POV Marco :

Ace n'était pas encore au petit déjeuner ce matin. Ça faisait plusieurs jour que je ne le voyais plus et je ne voulais pas aller le déranger, je savais que la prise de fonction d'un commandant demandé beaucoup de travail. Je vis Tatch venir vers nous l'air inquiet. Je pouvais aisément savoir qu'Ace n'allait pas encore venir ce matin.

-Il ne viendra pas, n'est ce pas ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non... il avait l'air vraiment en colère ce matin, il s'est un peu énervé sur moi. Ça m'inquiète de le voir comme ça.

Je fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la sortie.

POV Satch :

Marco venait de se lever et se dirigeai vers la sortie. Il devait aller voir Ace, je connaissais leur attachement respective l'un pour l'autre. Si quelqu'un pouvait aider Ace à ce moment précis, c'était bien Marco.

-Hey, Marco, tu vas où ? Cria Tatch

Mais il ne répondit pas, trop absorber par l'inquiétude qu'il devait ressentir.

-Mais où est ce qu'il va ? redemanda Tatch à lui même.

-Il va voir Ace, lui répondis-je.

-J'espère que ça ira. Ace était vraiment furax.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Marco, il sait comment le prendre. Et vu dans quel état il est, il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, dis Haruta, il a toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur notre petit frère.

POV Ace :

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et je soupira : « Quoi encore?! » répondis je agacer. Ils avaient tous décider de m'emmerder aujourd'hui.

-Yoï.

-Marco... murmurai-je sans me retourner. Je... désolée... dis je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Ces papiers me rendraient fou.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Ces bras entourèrent mes épaules et son menton se posa sur ma tête. Nous restâmes là, sans bouger durant quelques minutes. J'étais bien et la colère qui m'habitait depuis ce matin disparaissait petit à petit. J'agrippa ses bras avec mes mains et me cala contre son torse.

-Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne suis pas fait pour rester assis à remplir des rapports et signer des papiers.

-Non c'est vrai, tu es un homme d'action mais tu vas y arriver, c'est le début c'est normal. D'ici deux à trois semaines tu auras beaucoup moins de papier à remplir et tu t'y habitueras. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, tu es à la hauteur sinon père ne t'aurai jamais donner ce poste. J'ai confiance en toi, ça va aller.

-Marco...

-Je suis là dit-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

Il resta près de moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais au moins il était là. Soudain il se détacha de moi « Viens » me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je l'a saisis sans hésiter et il me traîna jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau.

-Marco, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Voler.

-C'est vrai ?

Il se transforma devant moi. « alors tu montes ? ». Je n'hésita pas un seul instant et monta sur son dos. Aussitôt, il pris son envole. Je pu sentir le vent me fouetter le visage, je me sentais bien, libre. Marco planait en hauteur et se laissait guider par le vent. Je m'allongea sur son dos, c'était chaud. J'étais bien avec lui dans le ciel, tous le reste n'avait plus aucune importance, j'avais tout oublier.

Nous restâmes dans le ciel pendant près d'une heure puis il fallut revenir à la réalité. Marco se déposa sur le pont, je descendis avec regret de son dos et il se retransforma. Je plongea mon regard dans le sien, le rêve était fini, il fallait que je retourne dans ma cabine. « Merci » lui dis je. Il me sourit et je me retourna pour rejoindre mes papiers.

J'étais de retour à mon travail depuis 15 minutes et déjà la situation m'énervait. J'entendis quelqu'un toquai « encore décidément, il se sont donnés le mot aujourd'hui. » me dis je à moi même. « Entrer ». Je me retourna vers la porte et vit Marco avec sa paperasse dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que...

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers mon lit. Il déposa ses papiers par terre près de celui-ci, se dirigea vers mon bureau pour prendre mes propres papiers qu'il mit à côté des siens et s'assit. Je le regardai faire la bouche ouverte, il avait repris ses papiers et commença à les remplir. Après plusieurs minutes il me regarda « Alors tu comptes venir ? ». Je me ressaisis et me dirigea vers lui pour m'asseoir, pris mes papiers et repris mon travail avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil je pouvais le voir concentrer sur son propre travail. Une seul phrase se répétait dans ma tête en boucle, il ne me laisse pas tout seul, et cette simple penser me suffisait pour me sentir bien et faire naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il tendit la main vers mes cheveux et les ébouriffa, un sourire au lèvre avant de reprendre son travail.

Oui j'étais vraiment bien à ce moment même si je devais toujours remplir ces papiers.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

POV Marco :

Je me dirigea vers le réfectoire et je rejoignit les autres commandants à leurs table habituelle. Et déjà je fus submerger de question sur Ace.

-Alors comment vas t-il ?

-Il va venir ce matin ?

-Ça va ? Il est en bonne santé ?

Je me remémora notre soirée. Nous l'avions passer ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien comme nous le faisions avant sauf que cette fois, il y avait eu quelque chose de plus dans l'air. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était peut être était ce le fait d'avoir voler ensemble ou juste mon imagination, mais dans tous les cas, ça avait été une très belle soirée. Ace s'était endormit dans mes bras très tard dans la nuit et je l'avait gardé quelques minutes près de moi en lui caressant le dos. Je l'avais par la suite coucher dans son lit et étais retourné dormir dans ma chambre. En me remémorant cette soirée, je souriait et tous le monde était intrigué par mon comportement.

-Euh... Marco ça va ?

Je releva la tête et regarda Satch.

-Ace va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va beaucoup mieux.

Et mes paroles furent appuyé par l'arrivée d'Ace dans le réfectoire. Il se dirigea vers nous avec un immense sourire sur le visage. « Coucou, la compagnie ». Il s'assit près de moi et me sourit. Je le lui rendis et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de retourner aux discussions des autres commandants. Oui quelque chose avait changé dans nos regards respectives mais je ne saurai dire ce que c'était.


	8. 8-le passée

Chapitre 8 : le passée

POV ACE :

Nous venions de faire escale pour la journée à Loguetown, la ville où mon père, le roi des pirates, était né. Le matin de notre arrivée, je partit avec d'autres membres de l'équipage en ville pour aider à remplir les cales du navire et cette après midi j'avais prévu d'emmener Marco à l'échafaud.

J'avais espérer le voir durant le repas du midi mais il avait dû rester dans sa cabine pour finir de la paperasse. Marco était le seul des commandants à remplir consciencieusement les rapports que chaque commandant devait en temps normal remplir et les rendre en temps et en heure, chose que je n'arrivait jamais à faire. J'alla donc chercher Marco après avoir fini de manger, bien décidé à le sortir du calvaire dans laquelle il s'était volontairement plongé.

-Salut, lui dis je après avoir franchit le seuil de la porte.

-Ace, on ne t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait toquer avant d'entrer ?

-Non, jamais, la politesse n'était pas la première priorité de ma famille, lui dis je en m'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Pourtant il me semble que moi je te l'ai déjà dit à de nombreuse reprise, continua t-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

-Ouais, passons, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

-Oui, j'ai dû travail en retard.

-Toi?! Du travail en retard, c'est impossible.

-Ne te moques pas Ace.

-Je n'oserai pas. Tu viens faire un tour avec moi en ville ?

-Une autre fois, peut être.

-Oui mais on part ce soir et je voudrai te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?, dit-il l'air intrigué en se retournant enfin vers moi.

-Tu verras, aller viens.

-Ace...

-Stp ?

Il ne me répondis pas mais se leva, pris son sac et m'entraîna hors du bateau.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'à l'échafaud et quand nous fûmes arrivé, j'entraîna Marco dans un coin tranquille à l'ombre et m'asseya sur les marches qui s'y trouvai. Marco fit de même et attendis que je commence à parler.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ce que je sais de lui, je l'ai appris des autres. Il n'est pas grand chose pour moi mais c'est quand même mon père et j'ai beau le détester, je suis né un peu grâce à lui. C'est ma mère qui m'a véritablement protégé. Elle m'a garder pendant beaucoup plus que neuf mois dans son ventre. À cette époque, elle était recherchée par la marine. Ils avaient appris que le roi des pirates avaient un fils et bien sûr, il ne voulait qu'une chose, me trouver et me tuer. Mais elle s'est cachée et par conséquent moi aussi. Elle devait beaucoup m'aimer je pense, enfin c'est ce que mon grand père m'a dit, je lui dois beaucoup. Malheureusement elle non plus je ne l'ai pas connu, elle est morte en me donnant la vie, sa grossesse l'avait beaucoup trop fatigué. Elle m'a confié à un officier de la marine, Garp, ce vieux je lui dois aussi énormément. Malgré sa fonction et mon statut, il m'a pris avec lui et m'a caché. Il m'a confié à des personnes, certes pas très recommandables mais qui ont pris soin de moi.

Durant tout mon récit, Marco ne dit rien, il me laissa parler, le regard rivé sur l'échafaud qui était devant nous. Je lui tendis un avis de recherche qui venait tout juste de sortir.

-Qui est ce ?, me demanda t-il.

-Mon frère. J'avais deux petits frères aussi turbulents l'un que l'autre mais le plus âgés des deux est mort quand nous étions encore enfants. C'est Luffy, sur l'affiche, mon plus petit frère, un véritable énergumène, intenable, je plains son équipage. Son rêve, depuis qu'il est petit est, de devenir pirate et il est en train de le réaliser en ce moment.

Nous restâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. J'étais bien avec Marco, j'avais l'impression que tout était tellement simple avec lui. Je pouvais tout lui dire, je savais que jamais il ne me jugerait et j'osai espérer que de son côté s'était la même chose. Je l'entendis, plus que je ne le vis, se lever et quand j'entrouvris mes yeux, j'aperçus sa main tendu vers moi.

-On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

-Je sais que tu veux rester là et moi aussi mais ils vont s'inquiéter pour nous sur le navire.

-Mouais.

Je saisis sa main et fut en un instant sur mes pieds, dos à lui, prêt à partir.

-Merci.

-Hmmm ?, lui demandai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-De m'avoir fais suffisamment confiance pour me confier tout ça, dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Disons que c'est facile avec toi. Aller viens on y va !


	9. 9-la dispute

Chapitre 9 : la dispute

POV Satch :

Quand je me réveilla ce matin, je sentais que la journée aller être mouvementé. En effet la vieille, nous avions assisté à une dispute entre Marco et Ace, ce qui jusqu'à présent n'était jamais arrivé. J'avais cru comprendre que leur dispute portait sur une fille mais je n'en avais pas vraiment compris le rapport. Je me leva donc et rejoignis le réfectoire. Quand j'y entra je vis Marco dans un coin de la pièce et Ace de l'autre côté, oui ça allait vraiment être une longue journée. Je rejoignis les autres commandants qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara Haruta

-Oui, mais quoi ? Demanda Tatch.

-Je sais pas mais on doit faire quelque chose. Satch tu les connais bien tous les deux, tu ne voudrais pas essayer ?

-Laissons les se débrouiller tous seul, ce sont des adultes, ils devraient réussir à résoudre leur problème tout seul, dis je en me retournant vers Haruta.

-Mais...

On entendit un énorme bruit et vit Ace sortit de la salle, la tête baissée. Je me retourna vers Marco, qui était a côté d'une infirmière, qui le regardait partir, le regard triste. Je soupira, Haruta avait raison, je devais faire quelque chose.

-Très bien, je vais m'en occuper, déclarai-je en m'adressant aux autres commandant.

Je me leva donc et partit rejoindre Ace.

Je le trouva à l'arrière du bateau, là où il avait l'habitude de se cacher lorsqu'il était nouveau sur le bateau quant il essayait encore de tuer père. Je m'assit près de lui et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, ce qui j'en étais sûr n'allai pas tarder vu qu'il ne supportait pas le silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Satch ?

-Savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Il ne m'arrive rien du tout, dit-il avec colère.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas mangé avec Marco ce matin.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de manger avec lui que je sache.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais depuis que tu as intégré l'équipage tu n'as jamais mangé sans Marco, alors avoue que c'est bizarre.

Il ne me répondit rien, ça allai être plus compliqué que je ne le pensai.

-On s'est disputé à propos d'une fille...

Peut être pas en faîte.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ?

-Hier on a pu débarquer avec Marco sur l'île pour l'explorer. Tout se passait bien, on blaguai, on rigolai, on se taquinais. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il devait me laisser pour aller faire une course, qu'on se retrouvait ici dans une heure et il est partit en courant.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Marco de laisser Ace tout seul. Je me demande bien ce qu'il avait à faire de si important.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée après ?

-Je me suis promené et je me suis perdu donc j'ai demandé à une fille si elle pouvait m'indiquer le chemin. Alors elle m'a ramené jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et on a un peu discuté ensemble jusqu'à ce que Marco arrive.

Je commençais enfin à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Et Marco est arrivé et vous a vu ensemble.

-Oui, quand je l'ai vu, il s'est retourné et est partit, j'ai voulu le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparut. Je l'ai cherché dans la ville pendant deux heures et je suis rentrée au Moby Dick. Puis je suis allée voir s'il n'était pas dans sa cabine, et...

-Il y était et vous vous êtes disputés.

-Oui, me dit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute comme ça

Ces deux là étaient désespérants. Ils sont vraiment aveugles.

-Dis Ace... qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Marco ?

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillées surpris par ma question.

-Je... enfin... Satch pourquoi tu me poses une question comme ça ?

-pour savoir. Alors ?

-Marco est... enfin il est... mon frère?!

-C'est une réponse ou une question ?! lui demandai-je en riant.

-Tu m'énerves Satch.

-Je sais mais je suis là pour ça. Tu me considères comme un frère non ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui.

-Et Haruta ?

-Pareil que pour toi

-Donc tu ressens exactement la même chose pour moi, pour Haruta et pour Tatch ?

-Oui mais où est que tu veux en venir ?

-Et pour Marco ?

-Je... euh... je peux pas comparer c'est pas pareil.

-Mais tu peux comparer pour Haruta et Tatch, non ?!

-Oui, mais Marco c'est... enfin c'est...

-Différent.

Ace me regarda et me sembla complètement perdu. « réfléchis à ça petit frère. ». Je l'embrassa sur la tête et partit voir Marco que je ne tarda pas à trouver dans la visière.

-Hey

Marco me regarda et se replongea dans ses pensées.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Mmmm...

-C'était quoi ta course d'hier ?

Marco me regarda l'air surpris que j'en sache autant. « J'ai parlé à Ace » lui dis je pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

-Je voulais lui acheter un cadeau pour notre anniversaire.

-Votre anniversaire ?, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait.

-Oui aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'Ace à réussit à s'ouvrir a un membre de l'équipage.

-Et c''était toi ?!, lui demandai-je en souriant.

-Oui. Mais c'est stupide je sais.

-Non ça ne l'ai pas. Et puis apparemment ça a de l'importance pour toi. Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous avez fait pour être aussi fusionnel en si peu de temps alors que tu étais celui qu'il détestait le plus au début, dis je en riant.

-Mmmm... mais ça m'étonnerai que ça en a pour lui...

-Tu te trompes, je pense que ça lui tiens très à cœur justement. Dis Marco... tu l'aimes Ace, non ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, plonger dans ses souvenirs sans doute.

-Oui... soupira t-il

-Non je veux dire plus que bien.

-J'avais compris ta question Satch.

Je resta un moment près de lui. Je ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul. Puis Marco s'en alla.

POV Ace :

J'étais retourné dans ma cabine et allongeai sur mon lit je pensai à Marco. Quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte, je me leva par automatisme et ouvrit la porte. Je fût surpris de voir Marco, il était la dernière personne que je croyais voir à ma porte.

-Yoï. Euh... je voulais juste te donner ça.

Il me tendit un petit paquet envelopper dans du papier cadeau.

-Merci, lui dis je en montrant le cadeau. C'était ça que tu étais aller acheter hier ?

-Oui me dit il en baissant la tête

Il se retourna et allai partir mais je le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

-Attend... je... désolée pour la dispute d'hier soir... Tu sais cette fille c'était personne.

-Désolée d'être partit hier après-midi...

-Alors tout va bien entre nous ? Lui demandai-je timidement

-Oui, tout va bien me dit-il en souriant.

Il s'avança et me pris dans ses bras. Je le serra aussitôt contre moi, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. « Ace... ». Je ferma les yeux en l'entendant murmurer mon prénom, « Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute ».


	10. 10-enfin seul

Chapitre 10 : enfin seul

POV Marco :

J'étais de garde dans la vigie. La nuit était calme, paisible, seul le bruit des respirations et des ronflements de l'équipage venait troubler cette quiétude. J'aimais ces moments là où je pouvais me détendre et observer les étoiles. Nous sommes nombreux dans l'équipage de père et bien que j'adore tout mes frères, parfois ils sont parfois un peu trop bruyants et envahissants, et, dans ces cas là, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu tout seul. Et ce soir, je voulais l'être pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais enfin admis que je ne considérais plus Ace comme un simple frère. Il avait pris une place beaucoup plus importante dans mon cœur. J'ai essayé de le nier, de résister, de me convaincre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un frère comme les autres mais quand je l'ai vu ce jour là en train de parler avec cette rousse, sur l'île où nous venions d'accoster, j'ai eu une envie folle d'étriper cette fille. Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis retournée et je suis partit en essayant de refouler les images qu'ils me venaient d'eux en train de s'embrasser.

Et maintenant, 2 mois plus tard, je me retrouvais là, dans cette vigie, à me demander ce que je devais faire. Si je lui disait ce que je ressentais, je me ferai rejeter sans aucun doute et je perdrai définitivement son amitié et cette idée m'était insupportable.

J'entendis du bruit provenant d'en bas. Quelqu'un était en train de monter. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé. Je voulais juste ne pensait qu'à Ace. Il n'y avait qu'ici que je pouvais laisser tomber ce masque que je gardais constamment pour ne pas que l'on voit cette douleur qui me déchirai le cœur.

Je ferma les yeux et me prépara à afficher un visage neutre pour ne pas qu'on voit cette détresse qu'il y avait dans mes yeux lorsque je pensais à l'amour non partagé que j'avais pour mon frère.

\- Salut.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux surpris par la voix que je reconnus. « Ace... » Il était là devant moi. Mon petit frère était là, accroupis sur le bord de la visière. J'étais entrain de rêver, Ace ne pouvait pas être là, il devrait être avec les autres en train de boire et rire.

\- Tu devrais fermer la bouche Marco, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Me dit-il en riant avec son regard malicieux, ce regard que j'aimais tant.

Je la referma aussitôt et lui souris, il avait utilisé la même formulation que j'avais utilisé pour lui quand il m'avait vu pour la première fois en phénix. Il se leva et s'assit près de moi. Son épaule contre la mienne fit naître un délicieux frisson dans le bas de mon dos et qui vint mourir en haut de ma nuque.

On resta ainsi pendant près d'une heure à regarder les étoiles profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Je me sentais bien, à ma place.

\- Dis Ace...

\- Mmmm...

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? Après tout tu reviens d'une mission pour père, il faut que tu te ménages.

\- Je voulais juste te voir, répondit-il de manière naturelle.

\- Je te ferai remarquer, dis je d'un ton moqueur, que l'on s'est vu il y a peine deux heures.

Il me regarda avec un regard que je n'aurai su déchiffrer puis se retourna vers le ciel. Il semblait réfléchir au mot qu'il allait employé.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je voulais te voir tout seul. Tout à l'heure on était entouré de tout l'équipage alors ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

Mon cœur rata un battement, si seulement il savait ce que c'est parole provoquer en moi, me rendait heureux, me faisait espérer que pour lui je n'étais pas qu'un simple frère. Je tournis ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'aimai ces yeux, il étaient d'un noir profond comme la nuit et en les regardant attentivement on pouvait voir cette lueur de défi transparaître. Oui, c'était indéniable, j'aimais Ace. Il était Ace au poing ardents commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, né d'un père qu'il détestait et d'une mère à qu'il devait tellement. À ce moment là, je voulais tout lui avouer. Lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui, qu'il était plus qu'un frère pour moi, qu'il était mon oxygène, qu'il était ma raison de me lever le matin. Je désirai le voir tous les matin à mes côtés, le voir sourire, rire. Pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le perdre, je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans lui alors il fallait que je reste fort. Alors je lui souris et répondit :« tu m'as manqué Ace. »

Il me rendit mon sourire : « toi aussi Marco, tu m'as manqué » me dit il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Nous retournâmes à notre contemplation des étoiles et quelques minutes plus tard je sentis sa tête devenir plus lourde signe qu'il venait de s'endormir. Je savais bien que son voyage l'avait épuisé.


	11. 11-malade

Chapitre 11 : malade

POV Marco :

Si j'avais pris une chose au sujet d'Ace, c'était qu'il ne raté jamais un repas lors quand je ne le vis pas au petit déjeuner, je trouvai ça étrange. Quand arriva l'heure du repas le midi, l'angoisse m'envahit, il n'était toujours pas là. Je me renseigna autour de moi mais personne ne l'avait vu ce matin. Alors quand vint le dîner du soir, la peur avait pris possession de mon corps. Ace ne ratait jamais trois repas consécutif, et il ne passait jamais la journée sans être venu me voir dans la journée. Je quitta alors le réfectoire et me dirigea vers sa cabine. Une fois devant je toqua mais ne reçu aucune réponse, je réitéra mon geste mais toujours rien. J'enclenchai alors la poignée et entrai dans la cabine. Celle ci était plongée dans le noire mais je pouvais apercevoir grâce à la lumière qui s'infiltrait par l'ouverture de la porte, la silhouette d'Ace allongé sur son lit. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, elle était bruyante et saccadés. Je fronça les sourcils, ferma la porte et avança doucement en direction d'Ace qui était dos à l'entrée. Je posa ma main droite sur son épaule et à ce contact, Ace se retourna. « Marco... ». Je posa ma main libre sur le front d'Ace, il était brûlant.

-Depuis combien de temps es tu dans cet état ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.

-Hier soir... me dit-il haletant.

\- Je vais chercher une bassine d'eau froide, je reviens.

-Non, dit-il, ça va aller, t'inquiète pas.

-Ne discute pas Ace, tu es malade. Tu aurais dû venir me voir hier soir, je serai rester avec toi cette nuit.

Je lui embrassa le front, me redressa et sortit de la chambre.

Quand je revins, il s'était assoupi. Je m'asseyais près de lui et déposais une lingette froide sur son front. Je le veilla jusqu'au petit matin et fit de même les vingt quatre heures suivantes, néanmoins sa santé ne s'était pas amélioré. J'avais peur, j'étais terroriser de le perdre. J'entendis quelqu'un toquait à la porte et quand je me retourna je vis Satch à la porte.« Comment vas t-il ? ». Je fis un signe négatif de la tête, je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne voulais pas que mon désarroi s'entende dans ma voie. « Je vais aller voir père. ». Satch revint dix minutes plus tard pour m'informer qu'on se dirigeait vers l'île de Drum.

Le trajet dura trois jours et la santé d'Ace se détériorait. Sa température augmentait et il avait commencé à délirer quand on arriva près de l'île. J'emmitouflai Ace dans des vêtements chauds et le mis sur mon dos avant de partir en direction du pont où tout l'équipage nous attendait.

-Il ne va toujours pas mieux ?, me demanda père.

-Non, lui répondis-je en regardant Ace dans mon dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas fils, si quelqu'un peux le soigner, c'est bien cette sorcière.

-Où puis je la trouver ?

-Dans le château tout en haut de cette colonne, me montra t-il.

Je confis Ace à Satch avant de me transformer. Satch cala Ace sur mon dos et je pris aussitôt mon envole.

J'arrivai très rapidement et une fois posé sur le sol, je pu voir devant la porte, un petit renne au nez bleu. Il me fis un signe de tête et je le suivis à l'intérieur où il m'emmena dans une grande pièce avec un lit. Je déposa Ace. « Allez du balai », me cria une vieille dame.

-Je vous en prie soignez le, lui demandai-je en m'inclinant.

-Es tu sourd, va t-en.

Je pris alors le chemin de la sortie. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je soignerai ton ami », me murmura t-elle. Je sortis de ce lieu et resta dans le froid dehors. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir la fraîcheur du vent, ni la température qui devait se situer dans les négatifs mais je voulais essayer de souffrir autant qu'Ace devait l'être en ce moment. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je m'empressai de l'essuyer, je devais être fort pour lui. Si moi je faiblissais alors pourquoi est ce que lui devrai se battre seul. Le petit renne me rejoint. Nous restâmes là longtemps, dans le froid quand il brisa le silence.

-Il va s'en sortir, me dit-il. Il lui faudra quelques jours pour sans remettre mais il va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci, soufflai-je soulager de la nouvelle qu'il venait de m'apporter.

-Vous avez l'air de tenir à lui.

-Oui... c'est mon frère..., lui donnai je pour réponse.

-Je vois... vous pouvez aller le voir.

Je courra aussitôt vers la chambre où était Ace. Je m'approcha de lui doucement et encadra son visage de mes mains, ça température était enfin descendu. Je déposa mon front contre le sien comme j'en avais l'habitude, « Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, Ace. », lui murmurai-je. Je me recula, m'assit par terre avec sa main au creux de la mienne.

Il reprit conscience deux jours plus tard. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme la première fois qu'il venait d'ouvrir ses yeux quant il était arrivé sur le bateau de père. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je raffermit ma saisit sur sa main pour lui faire sentir que j'étais là qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Marco...

-Yoï, comment te sens tu ?

-Un peu faible, me dit-il en souriant tout de même.

-Repose toi alors, je ne bouge pas.

Il se décala dans le lit pour se retrouver en bord de celui-ci et ouvra la couverture comme une invitation à y entrer. Je me leva donc et m'allongea à côté de lui. Il referma aussitôt la couverture et posa sa tête sur mon torse en passant un bras au dessus de celui-ci. Je me tendis sur le coup, incapable de faire le moindre geste, après tout c'était Ace. « Respire » me dit-il un sourire dans la voix. Je ris un peu et l'enlaça dans mes bras. Il allait mieux et trois jours plus tard, nous avions repris la mer.


	12. 12-un fardeau

Chapitre 12 : un fardeau

POV Marco :

Ace s'était remis doucement de sa maladie et durant cette période j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas surchargé de travail. Je restai près de lui le plus possible pour le surveiller et pour m'assurer qu'il prenait correctement ses médicaments car le connaissant il aurait été capable de les oublier. Il m'avait fait peur et une réalité, que j'avais presque réussit à oublier grâce à lui, était revenu dans mon esprit : j'étais immortel et lui non. Un jour ou l'autre j'allai le perdre et cette sensation de vide et de solitude que j'avais avant qu'il ne rentre dans ma vie allait revenir et allait être sans doute encore plus persistante. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, il m'était devenu indispensable.

Je me leva de mon bureau, sur lequel j'étais depuis plusieurs heures, j'avais besoin de le voir. Le fait de penser à son éventuel mort et à l'idée que je doive supporter de vivre sans lui rendait son absence, auprès de moi ce matin là, insupportable. Il fallait que je le vois alors je sortis de ma cabine et me dirigea vers la sienne. Lorsque j'arrivai devant celle-ci je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était, soit beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'Ace soit réveillé alors j'entrai sans toquer et m'approcha le plus silencieusement de son lit m'asseyant devant celui-ci.

Ace se réveilla quelques minute plus tard, cligna des yeux et se rendis compte de ma présence.

-Marco... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quel heure est-il ?, essaya t-il d'articuler alors qu'il était encore dans le coaltar.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important.

À cette phrase Ace se réveilla complètement et s'assit dans son lit. Son visage avait pris un regard sérieux et il me regardait avec insistance attendant que j'énonce le sujet de notre futur discussion. Je soupira, retourna vers la porte pour fermer le verrou et partit m'asseoir à côté de celui-ci qui ne dis rien et attendis que je rompt le silence.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre quand tu es tombé malade et cette réalité que tu avais réussit à me faire oublier est revenu.

Il me regarda calmement et pris ma main dans la sienne, jouant avec mes doigts. Je connaissais suffisamment Ace pour savoir que quand il faisait ça s'était pour tenter de cacher son anxiété.

-Tu sais qu'en tant que phœnix, je suis immortel, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui... je le sais...

-Tu mourras sans doute avant moi.

-Je sais.

-Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Marco...

-Avant que tu n'arrives sur le bateau je sentais cette solitude en moi qui m'étais difficile à supporter puis tu es venu et tu as réussit à l'apaiser. Mais si tu venais à disparaître de ma vie, je crois que je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Eh, on a encore du temps, je ne compte pas mourir maintenant non plus, dit-il en riant légèrement. Mais si ça devait arriver, tu ne feras pas de geste stupide, hein ?

Je le regarda mais ne répondis rien, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que s'il mourrait je trouverai une solution ou une autre pour mettre fin à mes jours, alors je resta là, silencieux à le regarder.

-Eh, je te promet que je resterai le plus longtemps possible auprès de toi. Tu veux rester un peu, ici ?

Je ne dis rien mais déposa mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je voulais sentir son odeur, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et ne plus le lâcher. Je sentis son corps se retournait pour se mettre face à moi, sans que ma tête ne quitte son cou, et une de ses mains vint élire domicile dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Il nous fit allonger sur son lit et rabattu les couvertures sur nous.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre..., réussis-je à articuler malgré mes larmes qui menaçait de couler.

-Moi non plus..., murmura t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.


	13. 13-le départ

Chapitre 13 : le départ

POV Marco :

Comment avait il pu faire ça à l'un de ses frères ?! C'était un de ses compagnons, ils avaient passer tellement de temps ensemble, ils se sont entraidés, ils riaient ensemble, ils étaient proches. Mais il l'avait tué pour un fruit du démon. Barbe noire les avaient tous trahis, il avait tué Satch.

Satch était mort. C'était la réalité, la seule chose dont ils étaient sûr. Il les avaient quittés, il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était là devant eux, sans vie. Il ne bougeait plus, ne leur sourirait plus jamais. Il ne leur ferai plus de blague, ne jouerai plus jamais avec Ace à celui qui rendrait le plus ridicule tel ou tel compagnon, c'était fini. Ace, où était il ? Je regardai autour de moi, je ne voyais que de la désolation, tout le monde été triste, pleurer, extérioriser leur colère mais je ne voyais Ace nulle part. Il n'était peut être pas encore au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ace...

\- Marco ! Où est tu ? Personne n'est au petit déjeuner qu'est ce qui...

Je me retourna en entendant la voix d'Ace et le vit se figer en voyant la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. « Marco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

Ace ne pouvait pas voir le corps de Satch car j'étais devant celui-ci alors je me décala. Ace s'avança vers Satch, s'accroupit en face de lui, toucha sa joue et me demanda d'une voix glaciale : « Qui a fait ça ? » Mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Comment pouvais je dire que c'était un des membres de sa division, un des nôtres, qui avait fait ça. « Marco qui a fait ça ? » me dit-il, sa voix tremblant à cause de la colère qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Alors je m'accroupis à côté de lui et le regarda :« Teach »

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis une colère encore plus grande vient assombrir son regard : « Je vais le tuer ». Il se leva soudainement et courut.

\- ACE !criai-je, je courut derrière lui tentant de le retenir. Plusieurs de mes frères me suivirent et père, en m'entendant crier, sortit de sa cabine et nous rejoignit près du striker d'Ace. Ace était en train de détacher celui-ci du navire et le jeter à la mer.

\- Mon fils que fais tu ? lui demanda notre père.

\- Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Satch. Il va me le payer.

\- Non fils n'y va pas, je t'en prie, il est fort et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe quant on tue un de ses compagnons d'équipage et en plus il était sous ma responsabilité, c'est à moi de le lui faire payer.

Ace allait partir, il allait me quitter. Teach était puissant, il avait battu Satch, et s'il ne revenait pas et si je ne le revoyais plus jamais et s'il mourrait. Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, je ne voulais pas endurer cette douleur. Je venais de perdre Satch, je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi. Il en était hors de question, jamais. Je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui aussi. Alors je fit la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena vers nous avec force.

\- Marco, lâche moi, je dois y aller !

\- Ne t'en vas pas... ne nous laisse pas, ne me laisse pas... je t'en prie... lui dit je en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais laissé tomber le masque. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule avec mes yeux larmoyants, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais besoin qu'Ace reste près de moi et j'étais près à tout pour ça.

Je voyais de la surprise dans ses yeux, sans doute de me voir ainsi. Puis son regard se radoucit et il s'avança vers moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et colla nos fronts. Je ferma les yeux à ce contact. Je pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle sur mon visage. Je sentais la douceur de ses doigts, la chaleur de ses paumes sur mes joues. Plus rien n'exister autour de nous.

-Marco, ouvre les yeux... regarde moi...

Je m'exécuta et ce que je vis ne me plus pas du tout. Ace avait le regard déterminé, ne laissant place à aucune hésitation, à aucune négociation possible. Il allait me quitter. « Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller Marco ». Je reçu un énorme coup de couteau dans le ventre en attendant cette phrase, je ferma les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter son regard plus longtemps. « C'est important, je dois le faire pour Satch ». C'était fini, Ace allait me quitter. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes ou peut être était ce mon imagination. Puis je le sentis s'éloigner de moi et tout disparut. Je ne sentis plus son odeur, sa peau sur la mienne, sa chaleur. Tout avait disparu et quand je rouvris les yeux, Ace était sur son striker déjà partit.

Ça y est, il m'avait quitté. « ACE ! ».


	14. 14-ensemble

Chapitre 14 : ensemble

POV Marco :

-Marco...

Il était là, devant moi, à quelques centimètres de moi, enfin. Son petit frère, Luffy, venait de le libérer, ils avaient remonter toute la place dans l'autre sens, écartant tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route et il était enfin là devant moi, après tout ces mois sans le voir, sans pouvoir entendre sa voix. Tout ces mois à souffrir de son absence. Mais à cet instant, je n'y pensais plus. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il était là. Il avait mauvaise mine, avait des blessures visibles, des cernes sous les yeux mais son sourire était magnifique. Il avait ce regard que j'aimais tant chez lui. Ce regard espiègle, taquin, celui qu'il avait quant il avait fais une farce dont il était fière, ce sourire de joie d'être enfin avec nous.

Flash-back :

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'on n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui et un jour, la nouvelle était tombée, Ace était emprisonné à Impel Down.

Ce fut la descente aux enfers pour moi quand je l'appris. Ace, mon Ace était emprisonné dans la pire prison du monde. Cet endroit où seul la douleur existe, où ces prisonniers prient pour qu'ils meurent plutôt que de vivre un jour de plus dans cette endroit. Je devait à tout pris le libérer.

J'étais devant la cabine de père, je respira un coup pour me donner contenance et leva ma main pour toquer mais avant que je ne puisse le faire : « Entre Marco ». J'entrai donc dans sa chambre et ferma la porte pour ne pas être dérangé.

\- Je sais que tu veux aller le sauver mon fils mais je ne peux pas te l'autoriser.

\- Mais père...

\- Inutile de protester Marco. Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'un autre que mes enfants soit emprisonné à son tour là-bas.

\- Alors vous le laisser tomber ?!

-Bien sûr que non, mais il faudra que tu patientes jusqu'à son exécution. Je te promet que nous le sauverons mais nous ne pouvons rien faire avant à part nous préparer du mieux que nous pourrons le faire pour sauver Ace.

Je sortis précipitamment de la cabine et courut jusqu'à la rambarde du bateau. Je me transforma en phénix et décolla rejoindre le ciel, pour laisser mes larmes coulés. C'était l'endroit préféré d'Ace.

POV Ace :

Le froid, le vent glaciale qui hurlait entre les cellules, l'odeur de la mort. C'était les premières choses que j'avais ressenti avant même d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois dans cet enfer qu'était ce lieu. Le noir qui aspire toute lumière, fût la première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux. La seconde fut une silhouette familière que je pu distinguer malgré cette pénombre. C'était Jinbeï, l'un des grands corsaires.

Fin flash-back.

POV Marco :

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'Ace était là. Je tendis une main hésitante vers son visage. J'avais peur de le toucher car cela aurai confirmer que je rêver et si c'était un rêve alors je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Ace me regardait dans les yeux en souriant. Ma main approchait de son visage, je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Et le contact eu lieu. Il était réellement devant moi. Sous ma main je pouvais sentir sa peau, sa chaleur. C'était la réalité.

-Ace...

-Marco...

-Tu es vraiment là ?! Tu es près de moi... Ace, je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

-Oui je suis là Marco.

Alors je le pris dans mes bras, je le serra fort contre moi. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je voulais sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, sentir son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne, qu'importe où l'on était, sur un champ de bataille ou sur le Moby Dick, ça n'avait plus d'importance, ce qui l'était c'était Ace dans mes bras. Je pouvais le sentir sourire contre ma peau, je sentais ces bras m'enserrer la taille aussi fort que ça condition lui permettais. J'étais heureux, je l'avais enfin près de moi et il était exactement là où je voulais qu'il soit, dans mes bras.


	15. 15-découverte

Chapitre 15 : découverte

POV Marco :

J'étais dans ma cabine à travailler sur le trajet qu'on allait prendre pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la prochaine île. Ace était de retour à la maison et tout le monde en était heureux. Pour ma part, voyant l'impact que l'emprisonnement d'Ace avait eu sur moi, j'avais décidé de prendre un peu de distance avec lui, il fallait que j'oublie mes sentiments, voilà pourquoi j'étais cloîtrer depuis plusieurs jours dans ma cabine ne sortant quand cas d'extrême nécessité.

Ce jour là j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. « entrer », dis je. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder qui était entré me disant que c'était sans doute Haruta qui m'apportait régulièrement de quoi me nourrir ces derniers jours. Je continuai de travailler attendant que Haruta se décide à me faire encore la leçon sur mes nouvelles habitudes qu'il n'appréciai que très peu.

\- Marco, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Je me retourna avec vivacité à l'entente de cette voie. « Ace... ». Je resta bouche bée en le voyant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venu et je ne m'étais pas préparer psychologiquement à le voir. Néanmoins, j'essayai de reprendre contenance et de montrer un visage impassible à mon interlocuteur.

\- Oui, je t'en pris assis toi. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Tu m'évites ces derniers temps Marco, me dit-il de but en blanc, pourquoi ?

\- Tu te trompes je ne t'évites pas, tentai-je de me défendre maladroitement.

\- Si tu le fait et je veux savoir pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de te perdre et je ne veux pas de ça Marco. Tu es important pour moi et je ne veux pas perdre mon frère alors dis moi ce qui ne vas ! Je pourrai peut être changer pour qu'on retrouve notre complicité d'avant. Elle me manque... nos soirées ensemble me manquent... Je t'en prie si tu tiens un peu à moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Ace pourquoi est ce que tu rend toujours les choses aussi compliqué, tout ce que je voulais c'était oublié. Je soupirai et me décida à me lever pour le rejoindre sur mon lit où il avait pris place. Je le regarda dans les yeux et lui pris ses mains.

\- Ace, écoute... Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi... J'ai failli te perdre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et le temps que tu as passé à Impel Down a été insupportable pour moi.

Ace ne disait rien, il m'écouta en silence. Je croit qu'il comprenait que ce que j'essayai de dire n'était pas facilement pour moi et je lui était reconnaissant de ne pas m'interrompre.

-C'était moi qui étais chargé de prendre soin de toi à ton arrivé sur le bateau et j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu, je suis plus proche de toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre parmi l'équipage, je tiens énormément à toi. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre et je me suis éloignés pour me protéger de ce que je ressentais, je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire souffrir.

Je soupirai, comment lui dire, ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je plongea mes yeux dans ce d'Ace et je pu y voir de la tristesse. Je soupira encore et le pris dans mes bras. Sa tête était contre mon torse et je caressais doucement ses cheveux et son dos de mes mains. J'avais besoin de ce contact physique il m'avait tellement manqué.

-Marco... Ne me fais plus ça d'accord ? Ne t'éloignes plus de moi, je ne veux pas de ça. Je préfère qu'on en parle.

-D'accord

-Promis ?

-Oui, promis, lui dis je en riant.


	16. 16-disparition

Chapitre 16 : disparition

POV Ace :

Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, il avait disparut. C'était il y a une semaine, nous venions de gagner une bataille face à d'autres pirates mais Marco n'était jamais revenu après celle-ci. Malgré nos recherches, nous ne l'avions pas trouvait. Je passait mes nuits dans sa chambre, dans son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller à sentir son odeur. Il me manquait, la chaleur de ses bras me manquait, ne plus entendre sa voix, son rire, ne plus voir son sourire était insupportable à vivre, j'avais besoin de lui. Sans lui, ma vie était devenue intenable, tout me faisait pensait à lui. Parfois je me retournais pour lui racontait quelque chose qui me faisait rire mais il n'y avais personne derrière moi et son absence se faisait encore plus ressentir. Ça ne faisait qu'un semaine mais en même temps ça faisait déjà une semaine.

Père m'avait convoquait et j'étais devant sa porte, incapable d'entrer comme la première fois que je m'étais retrouvais devant celle-ci pour lui dire qui j'étais, sauf que ce jour-là, Marco était avec moi. Une fois entrait dans la pièce je resta debout, la tête baissée, devant la porte, attendant que mon père daigne me donner la raison de ma présence en ces lieu.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Je releva aussitôt la tête mais ne lui fournit aucune réponse. C'était inutile, le regard douloureux que j'avais parlait pour moi. L'Homme que j'aimais n'était plus à côté de moi.

\- Je m'en doutais..., dit-il plus pour lui même. Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Il avait deviner. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, si je l'avais fait j'aurai laisser sortir les larmes que je tentai désespérément de retenir, alors j'acquiesçai d'un hochement positif de la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensai. On va le retrouver Ace, je te le promets.

Je le regarda dans les yeux et quitta aussitôt la cabine. Je courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du navire pour tenter de me calmer, de réussir à me contrôler.

Le lendemain, je monta sur la vigie et m'y allongea, j'avais besoin de calme. Je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit, j'avais laisser mes larmes coulaient et par conséquent mes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Quand je regarda le ciel, je vis soudain un grand oiseau couvert de flamme bleu qui était sur le point de se poser. « Marco... ». Je me précipita aussitôt sur le pont. Tout le monde s'était réunit autour d'une personne. À coup de coude, j'arrivai à me frayer un chemin, jusqu'à la personne qui était au centre. « Marco... ». Il était là devant moi et je ne pouvais plus faire un seul mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il me regarda sans sourciller pendant longtemps en silence.

\- Ace, tu as une mauvaise mine, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

\- Comment ça qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?, commençai je en colère. Tu avais disparut, on ne savait pas où tu étais ! On t'a cherchais pendant une semaine. J'ai cru que je ne te verrai plus et toi tu te plantes là la bouche en cœur et tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Mais tu te moques de moi ?, lui criai-je en laissant couler mes larmes sur mes joues incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

Marco me regarda, le regard triste en m'écoutant et quand j'eus fini mon monologue, il pris mon visage en coupe, « Je suis désolée... Je ne pouvais pas vous contacter, je me suis pris un mauvais coup durant la bataille et il m'a fallut un certain temps pour guérir. ». Je l'examina en détail et remarqua en effet qu'il avait un bandage autour de son torse que je n'avais vu plutôt dû à la colère qui m'avait envahit.

\- Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, imbécile..., lui murmurai-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dit-il en me collant contre son torse

\- Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !, lui dis-je en posant mon oreille contre son cœur pour avoir la certitude qu'il battait encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il m'éloigna de lui et m'expliqua qu'il devait allez faire son rapport à notre père. Je le regarda s'éloigner et alors qu'il allait bifurquer vers la droite, il se retourna vers moi : « Alors tu viens ? », me demanda t-il en souriant. Je courut jusqu'à lui en riant, laissant mes camarades, derrière moi qui avaient tous le sourire au lèvres en nous voyant nous comporter ainsi.


	17. 17-déclaration

Chapitre 17 : la déclaration

POV Marco :

Désormais Ace passai le plus clair de ses nuits dans ma cabine, dans mes bras, il n'y avait rien entre nous, enfin disons que nous n'étions pas ensemble mais étions devenu incapable de dormir l'un sans l'autre.

Ce matin là, je me réveilla avant lui et je pu le regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes. J'aimai nos petits moments du matin. Ace était toujours très câlin quant il était à moitié réveillé. Je passa doucement ma main dans ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de son sommeil.

\- 'lut, me dit-il d'une voix endormi en me voyant éveillé à ses côtés.

\- Yoï.

Il se blottit aussitôt contre mon torse me permettant de poser mon menton sur sa tête et de l'enlacer.

\- Il va falloir se lever, lui signalai-je tout de même pour la forme.

\- Hmmm... pas tout de suite.

Je rigola devant son air enfantin et Ace me frappa sur le torse pour que j'arrête mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire.

\- Tes chiant, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi ce qui me permis de voir son sourire.

Je caressa doucement sa joue avec ma main qu'il saisit délicatement en enlaçant nos doigts. Ces moments de tendresse le matin me permettais de tenir le coup et de ne pas me jeter sur lui. Mais ces instants étaient toujours de courtes durée car mes obligations envers notre père revenaient toujours à la charge et ce matin n'allait pas faire exception. Je me résigna donc à quitter cette chambre non sans avoir embrasser avant Ace sur le front le laissant ainsi se reposer encore un peu.

Je me dirigea vers le réfectoire où je rejoignit les autres commandants.

\- Ace n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda Haruta.

\- Non il se repose dans sa chambre.

\- Dans TA chambre tu veux dire, me dit-il en riant.

Tout l'équipage savait qu'Ace et moi dormions ensemble toutes les nuits, ils n'étaient pas dupes et chacun savaient aussi que rien de physique ne se passait entre nous mais en temps normal ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet avec les concernés cependant ce matin allait semble t-il faire exception.

Je lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aborder le sujet mais il n'en y fit rien.

\- Alors c'est pour quand vous deux ?

\- Occupes toi de ce qui te regarde.

\- Non, je ne rigole plus là. Quant est ce que tu comptes lui dire ce que tu ressens parce qu'à part lui, tout le monde le voit.

\- Tais-toi tu veux.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Il me considère comme son frère.

\- Tu te trompes il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, père m'attend.

\- Dis le lui, cria Haruta dans toute la pièce qui me sembla soudainement très silencieuse.

\- La ferme, lui dis-je en claquant la porte.

J'étais énervé contre lui mais de quoi il se mêlait celui-là, ma relation avec Ace ne le regardait pas. C'est avec un sentiment de colère et de frustration que je passa le reste de ma journée et quand je rejoignis mon lit vide, un nouveau sentiment s'empara de moi, la tristesse.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard et fût réveillé par un corps se collant contre mon dos.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?, me demanda Ace.

\- A peu près et la tienne ?

\- L'équipage était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé. J'avais l'impression que tous le monde parlait autour de moi. C'était vraiment étrange.

Ils avaient beaux m'énerver, ils avaient raisons, je devais lui parler alors je m'éloigna un peu de lui et me retourna posant par la même occasion une main sur sa joue pour la caresser délicatement.

\- Ce matin ils ont abordés le sujet du fait qu'on dors ensemble.

\- Ça allait se savoir un jour ou l'autre, me dit-il en soupirant.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas là où ils voulaient en venir.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléra et je pu voir dans les yeux d'Ace son incompréhension de la situation. J'allai peut être le perdre ce soir et pourtant j'espérai au fond de moi qu'Haruta avait raison à son propos. Je caressa tout doucement ses cheveux et sa joue.

\- Parle moi, me demanda Ace. Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Je t'aime, lui dis je de but en blanc avant de retrouver la raison que j'avais perdu. Je t'aime mais pas comme on est censé aimer un frère plutôt comme on aime...

\- Tu m'aimes ?!, me coupa t-il avec un regard que je n'arrivai pas à décrypter alors jacquier silencieusement de la tête, fermant les yeux et attendant la suite.

Je le sentis s'extirper de mes bras, rejoindre la porte avant d'attendre un verrou se fermer et sa chaleur corporelle revint rejoindre sa place initiale, dans mes bras. Quand je rouvris les yeux je pu voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Dis moi quelque chose, lui suppliai-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me dit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, il m'aimait, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et c'est tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment.


	18. 18-la mort

Chapitre 18 : la mort

POV Ace :

Père venait de mourir. Ce fait mettez encore impossible à concevoir. Mon père, celui qui m'avait adopté, qui m'avait donnait une famille était mort.

Nous étions tous devant sa tombe que nous avions construit sur la petite île où il aimé tellement venir pour se reposer et être tranquille. C'est grâce à Shanks que nous avions pu l'enterrer avec dignité, comme un pirate. Tout l'équipage se tenait en silence devant cette tombe, certain pleurait mais ce n'était pas le cas des commandants, nous devions être forts pour l'équipage, nous devions nous montrer à la hauteur de père même si notre peine était immense. Marco était devant la tombe dos à nous près de Shanks. Les commandants formaient une ligne derrière, à un mètre de lui, Marco allait devenir notre nouveau capitaine, père le voulait alors nous respecterions sa volonté, après tout Marco était le mieux placé pour remplir ce rôle et nous ferions de notre mieux pour le soutenir.

Les épaules de Marco était affaissé par la tristesse. Il ne pleurait pas mais une immense douleur pouvait se voir dans sa manière de se tenir. On préférait restait discret quant à notre relation même si l'équipage était évidemment au courant, aucun contact n'était amorcer quand nous n'étions pas dans notre cabine. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais trop mal, j'avais besoin de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et voir Marco dans cet état m'était douloureux. Marco était fort, rien ne le faisait vaciller. Alors je m'avança sous les regards de mes compagnons et m'arrêta à côté de lui. Je frôla sa main de la mienne pour demander son accord et en sentant ce contact, il me la saisit aussitôt et entrelaça nos doigts. Il serrait ma main tellement fort que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je pouvais sentir dans cet étreinte qu'il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui à ce moment précis.

-Merci..., me souffla t-il doucement.

Je resserra ma saisie pour lui répondre. Je savais que ça lui aurait suffit en temps normale mais là j'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aimais, de le supplier de rester en vie, lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne savais pas si Marco accepterait que les autres nous voient ainsi alors je ne fis rien et garda cette douleur au fond de moi en me disant que nous finirions par nous retrouver tout seul à un moment donné ou un autre.

Mais Marco sembla ressentir les émotions qui me traversaient, ou peut être ressentait-il la même chose que moi. Il détacha sa main de la mienne, et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprochait de lui. J'enfouis alors mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule et entoura sa taille de mes bras en le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Son étreinte me faisait du bien, je ne voyais plus personne autour de moi, la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir était la douceur de ses bras et la déchirure qu'avait causer la mort de notre père.

\- Je t'aime, Ace... murmura t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me redressa et m'éloigna un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je fis passer mes mains sur son visage pour caresser ses joues. Je colla mon front contre le sien comme nous en avions pris l'habitude depuis notre rencontre.

\- Je t'aime, Marco..., lui dis je en le regardant dans les yeux et en essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, car aujourd'hui c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie.

Nous nous avançâmes mutuellement l'un vers l'autre et échangeâmes un court et léger baiser, juste une pression sur les lèvres de l'autre ce n'était pas un baiser passionné comme il en existait très souvent entre nous mais juste une douce caresse. Tant pis si tout l'équipage était présent, l'important pour nous deux était la personne qui se trouvai en face de nous. Puis je replongea mon nez dans son cou et resserra mon étreinte autour de lui. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là devant la tombe de père à la regarder et à profiter de l'étreinte de l'autre mais quand je me retourna pour me diriger vers le bateau laissant Marco un peu seule, il n'y avait plus que quelques commandants avec nous.


	19. 19-heureux

Chapitre 19: heureux

POV Ace :

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'on était ensemble et ces trois années, on était les plus belles de ma vie. Bien sûr, ça nous arrivait de nous disputer de temps en temps mais on ne restait jamais longtemps fâché tant le manque de présence de l'autre était trop fort. Nous nous étions plus ou moins remis de la mort de père et nous l'avions vengeait en tuant barbe noire.

J'étais tellement heureux avec Marco. Il était assez pudique et n'aimai pas s'afficher en public mais dans la pénombre de la chambre, il était un amant fougueux et ne manquait jamais un moment pour me montrer à quel point il m'aimait. Il était tendre, plein de petits attentions qui me faisaient fondre.

Durant l'amour, il était sauvage, passionné mais doux à la fois, il n'y avait jamais de brutalité dans ces gestes, au contraire, il prenait toujours le temps de me faire l'amour avec amour justement. C'est étrange de dire ça mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. Chacun de ses mouvements en moi me faisait tourner la tête et me rendait complètement fou de lui, je pouvais sentir que chacun n'étaient là que pour me rendre encore plus dépendant de lui.

Mais ce que je préférai, c'était ces moments après l'amour. J'avais découvert que Marco était très câlin et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il passer toujours du temps à me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses bras disaient au monde entier que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre et j'adorai se sentiment de possession qui émané de ses étreintes. Il aimait me faire des bisous et des suçons dans le cou pour marquer son territoire.

Ce jour-là, on venait de se disputer à propos d'une fille. Nous venions de débarquer sur une nouvelle île et Marco et moi étions partit en exploration. J'étais entrer dans un bar pour obtenir des informations tandis que Marco était rester à l'extérieur mais quand je suis sortit, je l'ai vu rougissant parlant à une grande brune. Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais diriger vers eux et Marco et moi, nous nous sommes disputer en plein milieu de la rue. Je suis donc rentrée seul au Moby Dick et alla m'enfermer dans ma cabine. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures, je savais qu'il allait me quitter après ça, après tout pourquoi resterai t-il avec moi ?! Je lui avait fait une crise à propos d'une fille. Marco plaisait aux autres, autant aux hommes qu'aux filles, et j'étais jaloux à l'idée qu'il puisse me quitter pour une autre personne. J'étais le fils d'un monstre, il méritait beaucoup mieux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Marco était venu me voir et me retrouva, les yeux remplient de larmes et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Il s'était alors jeté sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur et prenant possession de mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec férocité, malmenant mes lèvres. Il les sucés, les mordillés, je sentais le sang coulé contre nos lèvres. C'était violent mais c'était tellement bon. « Marco... » je gémissais son prénom comme si ma vie en dépendait. Cette nuit là, il me fit l'amour passionnément.

Marco s'allongea sur mon dos, après que l'orgasme que nous venions d'avoir soit passé, encore à l'intérieur de moi. Il se leva pour se retirer mais je n'en avais pas envie, j'avais l'étrange impressionnant que s'il se retirer, il allait me quitter pour de bon et je voulais le retenir aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, reste... j'ai envie que tu restes là encore un peu, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Si tu veux dit-il en souriant.

Il se rallongea sur mon dos et m'enlaça en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, je ne voulais pas dire adieu à ce paradis qu'étais ses bras.

\- Ne me quittes pas..., lui dis je les larmes revenant dans mes yeux. Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas...

Je sentis Marco se raidir dans mon dos. Je ferma les yeux attendant qu'il fasse ou qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se leva et se retira de moi. Je me crispa aussitôt et m'attendis à ce que la chaleur de son corps disparaisse mais ce ne fût pas le cas, au contraire il me retourna.

\- Ouvre les yeux, me demanda t-il

J'obtempérai et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais Ace, je t'aime. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait disputer que je vais le faire, tu es trop important pour moi. Si jamais un jour on se sépare ce sera uniquement parce que tu l'auras souhaiter.

\- Jamais je ne voudrai te quitter, dis-je précipitamment.

Il me souris et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres dont j'y répondit immédiatement.

\- On est repartis pour un second round ? me demanda t-il le regard malicieux en souriant.

Je rigola et m'empressai de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour seule réponse.

* * *

FIN


End file.
